Yoshiko Shimizu
is former leader of the Shimizu Clan. Yoshiko is the older sister of Rumi and Yumi, and wife of Toya Sakurada. Appearance Yoshiko is a attractive young woman with a curvaceous body. She has strait black hair that reaches back down to he waist. Here eyes are a shade of violet. During her time in the Seireitei, she wore the standard Shinigami uniform with a pink ribbon that she used to tie her hair in to a pony tail. See is normally seen wearing a hakama, with red strings decorating it, a purple sash-like belt tied with a bow, a pair of black evening gloves and stocking. Personality Yoshiko is a humble and supporting young woman, who is willing to put the needs of others before he own. However, she was willing to give up her position as the future head of her clan for her husband, Toya Sakurada. She is shown to have a strong will in the face in danger, as shown when she appeared in the middle of battle in order to support her friends. She is known to get jealous when her twin sisters, partly do that they see him more often then her while in the academy. She is a kind and noble woman, however, she can be a very cruel and vindictive towards any one that threatens her peaceful existence. History Yoshiko was born into the Shimizu Clan. During a meeting between her can and the Fukunsai Clan, she met Toya Sakurada, the adoptive son of the Fukunsai Clan. Years later she married Toya. Six months after there marriage her mother was killed by huge hollow. During the funeral, Toya promised to find the hollow that killed her. Plot Shin'ō Academy Arc Yoshiko made he first appearance, at the Shimizu Manor, when she was eating along with Toya and her twin sisters, Yumi and Rumi. In the next morning she was awoken by her sister Rumi, as she was helped getting ready for the days events. Yumi informs her of Toya's departure to the Academy, stating that he is doing well. Kagamino City Arc Equipment *'Sacred Orb': It is an orb that that was given to Toya by Tomoshi Lagios, currently its abilities are unknown. Powers & Abilities Kidō Expert: During her training under the guise of Momo Hinamori, she has become adapt in the use Kidō. Expert Healer: As a member of the Shimizu Clan, she excels in various healing techniques. Spiritual Power: Yoshiko boasts a high amount of spiritual energy, she is able to withstand the overwhelming force of the spiritual pressure that is unleashed during high level battles, such as the ones of Toya Sakurada and Kenpachi Zaraki. Her mastery over her spiritual energy has improved under Momo Hinamori tutelage. Her reiatsu is a orange Zanpakutō Yoshiko's zanpakutō takes the form of a single edge short sword, tantō. It has a silver hilt and a white sheath. *[[w:c:bleach:Shikai|'Shikai']]: It's Shikai command is , It takes the form of a silver Khakkhara with a round tip when released. :*''Shikai Special Ability: Not Yet Reveled, *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Weaknesses Combat '''Inexperienced Combative': Yoshiko has nearly any combat experience. Zanpakutō Appearances in Other Media Trivia *The name "Yoshiko"(悦子) means "joy child" or "good child", while her family name "Shimizu" (清水) means "pure water" Quotes Navigation Category:Taoisac Category:Fanon Character Category:Bleach: Shinigami Chronicles Category:Shinigami Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Female